All These Dreams Inside Of Me
by ImpossibleLoves
Summary: "Destiny decides who you meet in life..." Boy meets girl. Vampire meets Witch. Kol meets Faye. It should have been only one night ... but things don't always go the way they're planned.
1. Think I Need It Too

**Ladies (and gentlemen...?), may I introduce: my new crossover obsession, Kol and Faye, shipping name Kolaye. **

**I hope you're gonna like them. Beware: you'll find the reason WHY this is rated M in this very chapter ;)**

* * *

_"I'm not a stranger _  
_No I am yours."_

_~ 'Cut' by Plumb ~_

* * *

„The guy over there has been staring at you for almost an hour now."

Melissa leaned forward to Faye with an excited grin. „And he's _hot_."

Faye downed her drink in one swig and could feel the sharp taste of the alcohol hitting her nerves. „As long as he's not blonde, tall and named Jake, I honestly don't care."

Her best friend sighed annoyed. „Really, Faye, I can't take this whiny side of yours anymore. Remember how you pushed me to go out and start dating again after … what happened to Nick? I'm only doing the same for you now."  
„That's not the same. Jake's not dead! He's just …" Faye's voice trailed off as she tried to come up with words that were fitting enough to describe her on-and-off-crush. Complicated? Selfish? _In love with Cassie?_

Angrily she indicated the bartender to serve her another round of bourbon. She was in desperate need to forget about her stupid love life and all that pain tonight and when Melissa had called to persuade her to meet at the boathouse for some cheery girl talk, it had sounded like a good idea. Back then.

Now in the crowded bar with all the chattering around her, she realized that the only person she really needed to talk to right now wasn't here. _And_ wasn't answering any of her texts either. Or her calls. For fuck's sake … She grabbed her phone again and started dialing Jake's number.

„Oh no. No, no, no. I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." Melissa quickly stole it from her and stored it away in her purse. „You're gonna thank me for this tomorrow, believe me."

„Melissa." Faye tried to raise but slipped off with her hands. Damn, the alcohol seemed to be finally getting to her, sadly in the wrong moment. „Give it back to me! Or I'll make you give it back to me. I have my solo magic back, remember?"

She had been talking so loud that the three girls at the table next to them looked up with a mix of puzzlement and slight interest.

„Could you please not scream the word ‚magic' through this whole bar?", Melissa grumbled embarrassed, then paused and frowned. „And why on earth do you think that your solo you-know-what is stronger than mine?!"

„What's going on here, guys?" Adam who had been busy collecting dishes of the tables so far was standing in front of them now.

„She's a mess. And wasted." Melissa rolled her eyes. „Jake's ignoring her."

„He's not _ignoring_ me", Faye corrected her statement outraged. „I bet his cell phone has just no connection wherever he is."

She flinched at her own words. _Wow. _She, Faye Chamberlain, had been always been the one to make fun of those pathetic girls who said these ridiculous sentences. And now she was one of them.

„My life is over." She let her head sink on the table. Melissa was right. She was a mess.

All she wanted was to be independent and loved at the same time but somehow that didn't seem to be working for her. She was always just the back-up. The girl you called at 2 am when you were bored and had no other options.

What the hell had happened to her?

„I think we should get you home soon, Faye." Adam tapped her shoulder sympathetically which made her groan with horror. The last thing she needed to deal with right now was the pity of someone who honestly believed that love was destined in the stars.

She glanced up again and was about to say something moody in response when a waitress appeared at their table and put a glas of white wine down. „This drink is from the gentleman at the bar, honey." She winked at Faye and left again.

Melissa pushed her elbows into her side, beaming. „That's the guy I was talking about earlier, the one who's having eye sex with you. Well ..." She sighed loudly. „He would have eye sex with you if you just stopped looking at your phone or at your drinks all the time."

Faye examined the man in question. With his brown hair, his rugged, delicate features and those dark inscrutable eyes of his, he was surely attractive. She noticed a lot of girls at the grill obviously panting for him, some of them even shot her some merciless looks as they saw what had caught his attention. She couldn't help but feel flattered.

She hadn't seen him in Chance Harbor before, he was definitely from outta town - all the more reason why a harmless flirt with him wasn't all bad. She would probably never see him again and maybe some people woud spread rumors to Jake about her new capture …? She didn't want him to think she was mourning after him, even if that actually ran close to her current behaviour.

She pushed her shoulders through and felt her old self-confidence coming in again. She took the glass of whine, raised it to him and drank it.

The night was about to get interesting.

* * *

„No way you're going to get that one. Definitely out of your league." Niklaus Mikaelson's fingers played amused with the coaster of his drink. „And not what you're looking for."  
„You have no idea what I'm looking for", Kol Mikaelson countered without interrupting his eye contact with the beautiful brunette whose lips had teased him ever since he and his brother had entered this stupid small town's bar two hours ago.

_Faye._ That was her name. Even though it was loud and congested in here, he had managed to catch some of her conversation with her little friend. Apparently she was lonely tonight and he was just about ready to change that fact. Girls as pretty as her shouldn't be drowning their sorrows in joints like this. That was just not right.

He smirked as he watched her drinking the wine he had ordered for her – and then just looking away from him as if she wasn't even aware anymore that he was there.

_Such a liar._

„This one's playing hard to get", he told Klaus and realized that the challenge provoked him further. His well-trained hunting instincts awoke. Now she was his. He would make sure of that.

Klaus snorted with laughter. „We'll see about that."

„You don't think I'm able to talk her around?"  
„I tell you what." Klaus took a hit, then looked at him defiantly. „If you take her home tonight, I'll reconsider un-stabbing Bekah."

The thought of his precious baby sister locked away in some stupid coffin enraged Kol once more. He gritted his teeth. „No reconsidering. You _will_ remove that damn dagger."

„Fine." Klaus shrugged. „I will. But if she refuses you … you're going to help me find the cure until I finally hold it in my hands. Do we have a deal?"  
This damned cure. And this damned doppelganger bitch. Both were captivating way too much of Klaus' concentration. He really shouldn't risk supporting this obsession of his brother further … on the other hand: he wanted Rebekah back. And he really wanted to lay the girl and drink her blood until she forgot all about the idiot who wasn't answering her calls.

He grabbed Klaus' outstretched hand and shook it. „Deal. And now watch and learn."

* * *

„Oh my god, he's coming over to us."

Faye gave her best to hide her little smile, secure of victory – but failed. „Lower your voice, Melissa, and close your mouth. You're acting like a 14 year old who's having her first date with a senior."

Offended Melissa crossed her arms. „Excuse my enthusiasm. I thought at least one of us should be satisfied."

„The guys's trouble." Unlike Melissa, Adam managed to talk quietly when he leaned forward to the girls. „I saw him getting into a fight with a boy from our school earlier. I don't know what it was about but he was quiet brutal there. You should have seen that guy's face."

Melissa's buzzing changed into worry but Faye felt how adrenaline started rushing through her. Oh, she just adored the bad boys. They were always double fun to be with. And if he really decided to get naughty with her … well, that's what magic was for, wasn't it?

„So you aren't even going to properly thank me for the drink I bought you?" He approached her with a played sad look on his face. „My feelings are hurt."

She turned around and patterned him slowly from top to the bottom, undressing him with her eyes.

„Somehow I'm finding it hard to believe that. You don't give away the impression to give up so easily."  
Melissa glared at her. _Stop it, Faye!,_ her scowl screamed._ What are you doing?_

_God, leave me alone, mom._

„Care to go outside for a bit?", she asked the man with her voice thick of unspoken promises.

He didn't hesitate with his answer. „I was just about to ask you the same."  
Under the resentful eyes of her friends, she left the Boathouse in his company. He pressed his fingers to her back to steady her and even though she usually couldn't stand guys who thought she was so fragile that she needed guidance, it wasn't the same with him. It was more like he could not _not_ touch her. Like it was too much for him to resist. And she loved the way he made her feel about herself. Not unwanted or cheap but sexy and desirable.

_Yeah, that's right, bitches_, she told the other girls who were jealously watching them with a pleased and confident smile. _He's choosing me. _

For once someone chose her.

The air outside the warmth of the grill was harsh and cold. Strong wind whirled up and played with her long hair. She reached up to stroke it away from her face, when he beat her to it and wove his hands into her strands to pull her towards him. The contact was strangely intimate and she immediately hold her breath.

„Shouldn't you at least ask for my name before you're kissing me?"

He cocked his head and laughed. „Who said that I was going to kiss you?"

„My instincts told me so."  
„Your instincts are complete crap. I was just being polite."  
He was toying with her. Wrathfully she slapped his hands away. „So telling a girl her instincts are crap is polite then?"

He smirked and came even closer to her. His mouth was just inches away from hers now. „I was never good at being polite", he whispered. His sparkling eyes mesmerized her. „And I have a feeling you aren't either."

She swallowed. The waitress was wrong – this one was definitely not a gentleman. And hell, she loved him for it. She wanted to whip away his arrogant expression so badly that her body slowly started shaking. „You don't know anything about me", she whispered back and gently licked her lips. His eyes followed her tongue distracted and her heart jumped at his instant reaction.

„I know a lot more than you think ..."

But at this moment she didn't care anymore what he knew or didn't know. She wanted him, like she had never wanted a complete stranger before. Every bone of her body ached for him. She took a step forward and then another one, until she squeezed herself against him. The air between them was no longer cold but sizzling and hot.

Even though she was already tall for a girl, he still stood a head and shoulders above her, so she had to raise herself on tiptoes to get near his lips again. „I'm a bit drunk. I think it is time for someone who is as impolite as you claim to be to take advantage of that already."

His pupils dilated. They were lust-filled now, almost black with desire. „You asked for it!"

His lips crushed onto hers, capturing her mouth and her mind with his rough and demanding kiss all at once. She softened in his embrace, wrapped her arms around his nape and tried to get as close to him as possible. His tongue played with hers, invited her to give him more and she did without thinking twice. As their breaths mingled, he spun her around and pressed her against the wall of the boathouse. There was no escape, no outlet but she didn't even want one. His lips left hers and started kissing her neck. She let out a weak moan.

Where the hell had he learned to kiss that way?! She was literally wax in his hands.

All of a sudden his mouth and his touch was gone. Baffled she looked up to him. „What -…?"

„Let's get out of here. Now."

* * *

Faye had taken boys home before. Just never somebody, of whom she didn't even know the name, let alone other important information. But between his seductive kisses there was no time for questions.

She didn't even have time to _think_.

Her hands shook when she took out her key and unclosed the front door. Everything was dark inside – her mother was out again with Diana's dad, so they had the house completely to themselves.

She let him step in, suddenly getting a bit shy again. Was she really up for a one night stand with a man who was known to beat someone for no apparent reason?

„Home sweet home", she said with a tiny voice and carried out an awkward gesture.

Her looked at her thoughtfully. „You changed your mind. You want me to go."  
„No! No, that's not it at all." Faye started panicking. He couldn't leave her. Not tonight. She desperately needed someone to want her this night.

„Hey, it's okay." His tone was gentle all of a sudden. „If you want me to stay, I'll stay. If you tell me to go, I'll go. It's as easy as that."  
She calmed down again. „I'm not having seconds thoughts … it's just … I don't even know how to call you."

He flashed her a dirty smile. „You're right. I need to give you something you can scream out loud in delight later."

She rolled her eyes, even though his comment made her shiver a little. „Be serious."

„Fine." He cupped her face with his hands. „I am Kol. And you're Faye."

Astonishment seized her. „Where do you …?"

„Shh." He lifted a finger and pressed it against her lips. The simple tangency energized her again. „Not important. We can talk later."

With that he started opening up the bottoms of her designer jeans. The game was on. Eagerly she got him out of his jacket. While he doffed her top, she took away his shirt.

He stood in front of her, stripped to the waist and she just couldn't tire of staring at his perfect features. He looked like one of those statues of young greek gods. She let one hand wander over his buff upper body and felt the muscles moving under his skin. Her mouth followed the path of her hand and now it was his turn to groan with pleasure. So fast that she couldn't even blink he carried her to the living room and laid her down on the smooth carpet.

Insistently she pulled him over her, accepting his weight happily. Their lips met again so passionately that she wished that all clothes between them vanished instantly. To her own surprise she noticed that she wasn't even thinking about Jake in this very moment. This was not to get revenge, not anymore. This was because she enjoyed it.

His fingers slipped lithely into her pants and touched her most sensitive spot. She gasped and stretched her hips towards him. „Please …"

She didn't even know what she was begging him for until he shook his head. „Not yet. You're not ready."

„I am", she objected but then he shoved two fingers inside her at once and she ran out of breath to say anything else in that matter. Her head started spinning as he worked her over with his experienced hands and for a split second she was even close to passing out.

He freed her from her jeans when she straightened herself again. "Stop. Stop it, Kol."

Puzzled he looked up. His eyes were glassy with lust and it seemed to take all of his strength to pause what he was doing. "What is it, love?"

"I'm not on the pill." She hated herself for bringing up this topic but knew it was necessary. "Do you …?"

"You don't need to worry about that. I can't make you pregnant." His words didn't come out bitter but they still made her sad. But she couldn't hold on to that feeling because his kisses were making her dizzy. As he placed himself on top of her again, she looped her legs gracefully around his.

Kol looked directly into her eyes as he thrust himself into her with one single strong jolt. She moaned ecstatically and could hear him growl from far away. Their bodies moved in the same rhythm as if they had been created simply for each other.

Faye urged him to go faster and harder and he did her the favor straightaway. Her nails clawed his back muscles while his teeth scratched the skin of her throat. The mix between pain and lust almost drove her crazy and when she finally got off, she couldn't help but cry his name, just as he had predicted. She felt him spill inside her moments later but even then she wasn't ready to let go of him.

She leaned her head against his thewed shoulder and closed her eyes, cuddling him. Exhaustion took her and her breathing slowed down.

Before she could stop herself, she fell asleep.

* * *

Kol looked down at the girl in his arms, musing why he hadn't bitten her when he had the chance.

He had been so close, his teeth only inches away from her carotid. Sex combined with blood was the most delicious thing on earth so why had he hesitated? That wasn't his usual self, he never cared much if a woman agreed with this act or not.

Faye moved slightly and mumbled something in her sleep. Tenderly he caressed her cheek. She had surprised him. Somehow she was different than all the other girls he had used and then thrown away as soon as he got tired of them.

She deserved more. She deserved better than him.

This insight afflicted him a little but not enough to actually make him regret that he had slept with her. The sex had been far too good for that.

Carefully he removed her grip from him and broke away from her. It was time for him to go. He didn't really expect her to want him to stay over for breakfast. He collected his clothes which were lying around all over the room and got dressed again. Before he left, he shot one last look to the sleeping girl to memorize this lovely picture of her; naked, enveloped into his jacket which at this point he decided to give to her and with loose, brown hair. She was truly special. Too bad he wasn't going to see her again, he thought nostalgically and branched off.

He had fulfilled this challenge very satisfyingly. Now it was his brother's turn to keep his side of the bargain.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue or not? For those of you who have also read 'Good Intentions': don't be afraid, I'm definitely not gonna drop this story just because I started another FF!**

**Please be so kind to review if you like this :3**

**xx  
**


	2. Lying Is The Most Fun A Boy Can Have

**So, here is the next chapter. Thanks to everybody who was kind enough to review, especially to that person who told me I made them ship Kolaye *.***  
** Love you!**

* * *

****_"I can see you, see you there  
__Hanging weightless in the air  
Wind and sunlight in your hair  
And I can see you, see you there."_

~ 'Weightless' by Black Lab ~

* * *

The sound of her ringing phone woke Faye up.

Still dizzy from her sleep, she felt for it without opening her eyes. „Hm?", she mumbled as she answered the call.

„It's me."

She recognized Jake's voice immediately but it annoyed her that he didn't even think of saying his name, as if it was self-evident that she knew who was speaking. As if he was the only one ever calling her. Angrily she rolled her eyes and regretted it the very moment because it added some to her headache. Gosh, maybe she had really exaggerated a bit with the alcohol last night.

„Hello?", Jake asked again, this time more impatient. „Faye, are you there?"

„Of course I am." She sat up and noticed an unfamiliar leather jacket wrapped around her. Abruptly a flashback of Kol kissing her hit her and she shivered in pleasure. Quickly she scanned the room but he wasn't there. She felt a stitch of disappointment that he had simply left her like this, without even begging for her number or at least saying goodbye but then she shook the stirring away and concentrated on the phone again. After all this time Jake was finally showing a sign of life, she needed to goddamn focus.

„I've been calling you all night. Took you some time to answer." She tried to sound as casual as possible. „What have you been doing?"

_Don't lie to me, please don't lie to me._

„I ..." He hesitated. „Nothing really. Just turned my phone off, wanted some space for myself."

Faye was certain that ‚space for himself' actually meant ‚space for Cassie'. But even if he had been with her, important was that he was calling _her_ now. She needed to make the best of it.

„Wanna meet in half an hour in town? Grab some coffee?"

„Yeah, sounds good. See you at Java Brew."

With that, he hang up on her.

* * *

„I really hate small towns." Kol looked out of the window in the little hotel suite Klaus had rented for the both of them. „Let's get back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible, pick up Bekah and go travelling again."  
Klaus shook his head while he appreciatively drank from the neck of the blonde room service. „You know I won't do that. I'll tell you where you can find Rebekah's coffin but that's it. The cure is priority."  
„Then why are you even here?" Kol frowned. „You said Chance Harbor was important but so far I've only see you drinking alcohol and blood, nothing you couldn't get anywhere else, too. What's so special about this town, huh?"  
Klaus smirked and dropped the unconscious girl. „It's so ironic that you are asking _me_ this since it was _you_ who spent some quality time last night with this town's speciality."  
Kol raised his eyebrows and turned around to face his older brother. „Faye? What about her?"

„Oh, the witch is a Faye now." Klaus' grin grew broader. „I sincerely hope you haven't gotten to attached with her. You may not like what I've planned for her and her little friends."

„I don't care about her at all", Kol answered coldly. „You can do with her whatever you want."  
„That's fortunate because I will. I need her powers to help me find the cure."

Kol narrowed his eyes as a suspicion formed up in his head. „You planned all this, didn't you? You wanted me to go after her yesterday for some reason."

„Don't sound so angry, Kol. It isn't like it was a big sacrifice for you to sleep with her now, was it? And I am going to keep my promise, I will let you undagger Rebekah. But ..." Klaus got up and cleared away some drops of blood from the courner of his mouth. „I need you to make the witch fall for you first. Get inside her head, make her trust you."  
„Why?", Kol spit. „I owe you nothing, brother. And I can spend my time and energy better than wasting it on some girl and her teenage phantasies."  
„Come on now, Kol, don't be so mean. Take it as another challenge." Klaus laughed and spread his arms. „She seems to be a tough one and I know how you like cracking women, so this could actually be fun for you. Besides ..." He stopped laughing at once and his voice became serious and frosty. „Rebekah is the reason I lost Elena's blood. I'm running out of hybrids and if I don't get the cure, I'm left with no one soon. That thought makes me … a little angry, to be honest with you. You don't want me to lash out on our dear sister then now, do you?"

Kol gritted his teeth. „You wouldn't dare to harm a hair on her head."  
„Try me."  
He clotted his hands to fists. „I am done with you and your threats, Niklaus. I'm tired of it all." He walked to the door and opened it. On the threshold he stopped. „I am gonna do what you want but this is the last time. After I've broken the witch for you and hand her over, I'm going to get Rebekah and Elijah and we will leave you. You won't come after us, you won't contact us. You won't even try to look for our tracks. It will be like we never existed. Understood?"

There was a slight pause. „Understood. Do me this last favor and I will leave you alone."

* * *

„Look who's here."

Diana nodded to the door and Melissa turned around to see where her friend was pointing at. She spotted Faye entering the Java Brew, in companion of no less a person than Jake. Both sat down in the cosy corner of the café where only couples ever took a table.

She sighed heavily and turned around to look at Diana again. „I honestly don't know why she is wasting her time with him. I thought it the only good thing about that she went home with this guy last night, was that it meant she had forgotten about Jake."

Diana took a sip of her coffee, then shook her head. „She won't get away from his as long as he's stringing her along like that. But if Cassie ever decides to go for him, he will drop her."  
_Cassie_. Melissa wrinkled her forehead. She really tried to like her but it was kinda hard when the whole universe seemed to revolve around her. Even Adam was still hung up on her, even though he was currently pretending like their break-up didn't mean something to him anymore and everything was butterflies and ponies. But she knew him to well to not notice the sadness in his eyes sometimes.

„Enough of Faye", Diana said suddenly. „What have you and Adam been doing after she left?"

Melissa turned pink. „What do you mean?"

Diana couldn't know … it was impossible … she had been hiding it so well.

Her friend's jaw dropped. „Noooo. No way."

„What?" Melissa felt her face heaten even more. „What is it?"  
„You are developing a crush on Adam!" Diana laughed out loud. „Oh, you _so_ are. Don't try to deny it, it's written all over your face."

„Shh, will you keep your voice down, please?" Alarmed Melissa looked around to check if anybody had been listening. „I don't want the whole café to know, okay?"

„So you admit it?", Diana clapped her hands in excitement. „You admit that you're in love with him?"

Melissa groaned resignedly. „Fine, whatever. Maybe I am. A tiny, little bit. Nothing serious though."

„I KNEWWW IT!"

This time, several heads really turned around to face them.

„For god's sake, Diana", Melissa giggled. „You are terrible."

„I sure am." Enthusiastically she leaned forward. „But you know what else I am? I'm gonna be your wingwoman. I will set you up with Adam."

* * *

Making out with Jake was always nice. While he shoved his tongue into her mouth, Faye remembered their first kiss, back when they had been little more than children. He was her high school crush and always would be.

But today she was not as into it as she usually was and it irritated her. Maybe it was because of Cassie. Or maybe not, she had no idea.

„Excuse me for a moment." She withdrew from him and saw the confusion on his face. Normally it was him who set the kisses up and determined when it was about time to end them.

„Have I done something wrong?"

„No, it's not you. I'm just not really in the mood. I will get some more coffee, I'm tired."

Confused by her own behaviour, she got up and traversed the room to the shop counter. She spotted Melissa and Diana sitting some tables away and waved at them. Maybe she should just call this date (or whatever it was Jake and her were having right now) off and spend some girl time instead.

Lost in her thoughts, she lined up … and froze as she suddenly recognized the guy standing in front of her. Her mouth became dry. This couldn't be a coincidence.

But there he was, the same well-conditioned back, the same rumpled brown hair, the same arrogant facial expression. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught her staring at him and turned around, already with a flirtatious smirk when he realized who was standing in front of him.

„Well …" Kol drew this syllabel out. „Look who we've got here."  
Arms akimbo she glared at him. „Are you spying on me?"

„And why would I do that, love?" He chuckled, then his eyes widened. „Wait – is that my jacket you're wearing?"

Faye had totally forgotten that she was wearing it. She had been in a hurry when she had left the house to meet Jake and since it had been so comfortable and the leather so soft, she had decided to wear it. „You left it at my place", she proceeded to attack. „So it's mine now. Don't even think about trying to get it back from me."

Contrary to her expectations he didn't put up a fight about this. „If you want it, you can keep it." He smiled at her pugnacious demeanor. „It suits you."

His compliment took her by surprise. „Thanks." She watched him intently as he ordered a cappuccino from the barista who was totally checking him out. Wow, this was awkward. She never really did one night stands and she sure as well hadn't expected her first one to show up here. When she hadn't found him this morning, she had just assumed that he had gone back to wherever he came from. Hot strangers like him never stayed for long in Chance Harbor.

„What do you want to drink?", he turned around and asked her all of a sudden. „Order whatever you want, it's my treat. Those cookies there look like tasty little things, too."

_And_ _here_ _it_ _becomes_ _even_ _more_ _awkward_, she thought to herself and grimaced. „Um, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm actually here with someone."

His body tensed up. „You are? With whom?"

She pointed a finger at Jake who was still sitting in their comfort zone, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Kol examined Jake sceptically. „That isn't by any chance the same guy who was ditching you last night via phone, is it?"

„He wasn't ditching me!", Faye snarled. Well, maybe he was but that wasn't any of Kol's business. „And I don't wanna discuss this with you out of all people. Can you let me pass now? I want to order and you're in my way."  
He stared down at her thoughtfully for a moment, then shoved her to the next table and forced her to sit down.

„HEY, what the-…"  
„Do you honestly think you can keep a guy who is not into you by doing everything he ask you to?"

„Excuse me?!", Faye spit indignantly. „He is into me."  
„No, he's not." Kol took a seat on the other chair opposite to her. „Otherwise he would've answered your calls yesterday. Or he would be wondering right now why it's taking you so long to get another coffee. But he hasn't and he isn't."

„I'm not listenting to this bullshit." Angrily Faye got up but his hand dashed forward and embraced her wrist vice-like so that she couldn't move away from him. For a second, she was tempted to use her newly found solo magic on him but she didn't want to make a fuss and draw Jake's attention to her involvement with him.

„Let go of me", she said menacingly. „Or I will make you."

„You are free to go wherever you want as soon as you hear me out", he told her unimpressed.

She hesitated. Then she sat down again. „Fine, loser. You have one minute, then I'm outta here."  
„He is not into you", Kol repeated calmly and had a sip of his coffee. „But I know how you can change that."

Faye eyed him doubtfully but he had her attention. „Keep going."  
„This won't work." He gestured towards her and Jake. „If you want him interested in you, the only way is to make him keep guessing. As long as you're so obviously showing him that you like him even though he's treating you like shit, he will take you for granted. You will always only be his second option."

She thought about that. He had a point – Jake never made an effort with her. He knew he could call her during the middle of the night and she would come to him. He knew that he could hang out with Cassie and she would still forgive him. It was just like Kol said: she didn't keep him guessing.

„What do you suggest I shall do then?", she asked.

He grinned. „That's easy. Make him jealous."

She snorted. „Make him jealous? That's your big solution? That won't work. I've tried it before and Jake didn't even care."  
„Because you did it wrong." Kol noticed her puzzlement at this statement and set his cup aside. „Look, I don't mean just flirting with any random guy you meet on a party. That's too predictable, this Jake guy will see what you're doing right away. What I'm talking about is – pretend to actually have a boyfriend. Go out with someone else on a constant basis, act like you're oh so in love … but still be nice to Jake. Tell him you wanna still be friends." Kol leaned back in his chair. „It will drive him crazy, believe me."

Speechlessly Faye stared him. That idea was in fact quite brilliant. And it could even work. Except for one little detail ... „I don't have a boyfriend."  
His face brightened up and his smile became vicious. „Of course you do, sweetheart! He's sitting right in front of you."  
„You?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed. „Ohh, now I see what this is about. You want some free sex without commitment and chose me for the job. How flattering. Thanks, but no thanks."

„Actually", he said quickly before she could leap up again, „it's not you I want this time."

„_What_?"

„Don't be offended, love. You're gorgeous and the sex wasn't bad but you're actually not my type." He smirked. „Whereas your friend … now _she's_ one I'd like to have more than once."  
Faye followed his look to the table where her friends where sitting. „Diana? You want me to set you up with Diana?"

„I saw you waving at her, so I take it you know her. Now here's the deal ..." Kol leaned forward again. „I will help you get Jake the way you want him if in return you ensure me a date with your friend. It's a win-win-situation."

Faye studied him. He was being completely serious with this. And she liked his plan. Though it somehow … bugged her that he prefered Diana. She couldn't even explain why since she was absolutely not interested in Kol. But her ego was definitely a bit scratched.

Still, showing Jake that he was not her only option could be fun. And if Diana finally had a boyfriend, she wouldn't be hanging with Melissa anymore all the time which slowly started to annoy Faye.

So it as a win-win-situation indeed.

„Okay."

„Okay? Just like that?"

She smiled and nodded. „Just like that. I'm in. I will give this whole jealousy-thing a shot. But if the situation between Jake and me hasn't changed in … let's say two weeks, then the arragnement is over. Got it?"

„Accepted. Now ..." He grinned wolfishly. „Go to Jake, tell him you just ran into an old friend and that you're incredibly sorry but you need to catch up with him a bit. Act like it isn't a big deal but don't wait for his response, just let him sit there and come back to me as if you're so excited about meeting me that you don't even realize how impolite it is to abadon him."

She giggled and got up. This was bound to be fun. „Be back in a minute, honey."

* * *

Kol watched her walking over to Jake and talking to him. She was a born actress. But that was nothing against the act he had just pulled. This boyfriend-girlfriend thing had been a spontaneous idea, an emergency guide. And it would work but not the way Faye assumed.

While he would pretend to set her up with Jake, they would spend time together, converge, maybe even become friends. And he would make her fall for him without her even noticing.

Oh, this was almost going to be too easy.

She thought she could resist him now but he'd prove her so wrong. In two weeks she wouldn't even know the name of this blonde idiot anymore.

He toke his phone out of his pocket and typed in a text to Klaus:

_Found the witch. Give me two weeks, then she's all mine._

Three seconds later, he got an aswer from his brother:  
_Fantastic_.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this chapter ;) Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
